The Wingless Fairy
by estutmirleid
Summary: Yuuli was a wingless fairy. Her parents gone when she was a baby, she was adopted by Hira and Tosom. One day, an invitation from the Kingdom of Kori changed everything in her life. FairytaleAU, Genderbent!Yuuri


**Ok so GWAAH! I know I'm supposed to be updating Solangelo Attempt No.1, but I had to write this for English class so I thought, why not publish it? Ok, first YOI (kinda) fic ever, hope you enjoy! And yeah, I changed the names a little bit because I couldn't just take characters (and we were supposed to write a fairytale and I did not have the guts to make one about boyxboy so Yuuri is a girl. Plus I was too lazy to change everything.) OH! And i don't own Yuri! on Ice . . . T O T**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived the kingdoms of Yosei and Kori, fairy and ice. In Yosei, there lived a couple who had twin daughters. Both daughters were beautiful fairies, one with large, blue eyes, lush black hair, the other with warm brown eyes and shimmering blonde hair. The pair both had enchantingly gorgeous wings when they were of their first year. By that time, other fairies were already speaking of how they might even catch the eye of the crown prince of Kori when they were older.

One night, when the rain pattered loudly and the wind howled through the trees of Yosei. Hira, the twins mother, heard a knock on the door. She looked at her husband, unsure of what to do. Who could be knocking at such an hour? Tosom nodded silently and together they slowly walked to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Hira opened the door. There was no one there, except at the top of the stairs, sat a small wicker basket. A small being lay there, crying loudly and swaddled in blankets. Hira quickly picked the basket up and hurried inside. Tosom's eyes widened as he saw the little bundle. He picked out the note that was tucked into the swaths of the blanket. It read:

 _To the kind fairies who have taken Yuuli in,_

 _Please, I beg you, keep this child safe. Her parents have gone missing and she has no one left._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Phiticio_

From that day on, Hira and Tosom cared and loved Yuuli as if she were their true born daughter.

Yuuli grew up to be a very kind-hearted fairy. She was gentle and patient with everyone, even with her callous sister Lina. She was shy, but everyone loved her. Lina was quite jealous of

this and did anything in her jurisdiction to inflict misery on the poor girl.

One day, there came a knock on the door. A short fairen with brown hair and eyes to match stood on the steps, holding a thick white envelope. Yuuli smiled kindly down at him.

"Do you have a message for me?" she asked.

"Yes milady! By the request of King Nakovya of Kori, all of the young fairies from both kingdoms are hereby invited to a three day ball in order for the Crown Prince Viktor of Kori to pick his future spouse. In two days time, the ball will begin, and since it is a masquerade ball, on the third day, Prince Viktor will introduce the lady of his choosing to his parents and she will unmask herself." Lina and Mari, Yuuli's other sister, had come to listen.

"Thank you for informing us of this event, good sir." Yuuli accepted the envelope and the messenger flew off to another house.

"Give that to me!" Lina snatched the letter from Yuuli's hands.

"Now sister, you shouldn't just snatch things like that-" Mari was cut off with a glare.

"What, it isn't as if that wingless ragdoll is going to even catch the gaze of Prince Viktor, she can't even fly up to dance!" Lina derided. Yuuli's cheeks flushed and turned away. She would prove Lina wrong. Even if she was wingless, she could still be beautiful.

On the first day of the ball, Yuuli went into the woods, her mind completely clear of the ball. She arrived at a clearing and lay down to look at the sky. Suddenly, she heard the pitiful wails of an animal. Sitting up quickly, she went to the sound and saw a couple of rabbits, the smallest of which was stuck in a thornbush.

"Help me help me!" wailed the bunny in the bush. Yuuli agilely knelt down and began freeing the bunny's fur. It seemed as though the animal had been thrashing around in the bush for a long time; the bunny's fur was so tangled, it took till sunset to free it. The family of rabbits thanked Yuuli and rushed off. When she realized what time it was, Yuuli rushed back to the cottage. She saw that the lights were off and remembered it was the day of the ball. She then cursed herself for forgetting and went out into the woods again.

Night was approaching and Yuuli couldn't see far. When she bumped into a large, furry object, she gave a little yelp.

"Milady, what are you doing out at a time like this? Shouldn't you be at the ball?" he asked. Yuuli looked closer and saw that he was just actually a cub.

"Yes, but I was helping a bunny free of a thornbush and lost track of time. Besides I do not have wings," Yuuli said sadly. The cub looked at her thoughtfully and then spoke a word in a quiet voice. The air shimmered and white fairy dust started to rain down on the bear. Yuuli looked on in surprise. When the magic stopped, in front of her stood a young boy who appeared to be of his eighteenth year.

"I am Beko, royal guard of Prince Viktor. I will escort you to the ball." He bowed and then turned around.

"But I don't have anything to wear," Yuuli said. Beko pulled out a crystal pendant on a thin obsidian chain.

"Put this on and you will have wings, a gown, and transported straight to the palace." Yuuli quickly put the necklace on. A whirlwind of air so cold that Yuuli shut her eyes twirled around her and when she opened them, she stood in front of a magnificent ice castle. Yuuli looked around for Beko but he was nowhere to be seen. She quietly flew up to the doorway, feeling a rush of excitement as she fluttered her newfound wings. As she set a foot on the icy dance floor, she realized that all of the fairies were dancing on the floor, and not up in the air. Overjoyed at the circumstances, she broke out a beautiful smile and twirled in a little circle.

Meanwhile, a certain silver-haired fairen stared at the fairy in awe. Dancing away by

herself, she was the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen. The prince walked in a daze towards her and when he reached her, he lightly tapped her shoulder. She turned in surprise but smiled at him kindly. He gently lifted her hand, pressed a kiss to it, and bowed.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" He tilted his head up in such a way that it would make other young ladies swoon. The fairy's chocolate brown eyes widened in astonishment but soon she nodded and answered yes in the sweetest voice the prince had ever heard.

As they danced, Lina looked on in jealousy whilst Mari looked on in awe. Their parents were a few wing lengths away, conversing with some of the neighbors.

"Who could that be?" Mari wondered.

"It is not the matter of who she is, it is of the fact that Prince Viktor chose her out of every fairy here!" Lina had an infuriated look on her face.

"Maybe it is Yuuli!" Mari said excitedly.

"Nonsense, the carriage ride hear nearly took the sixth hour to the eighth hour, it would have been impossible for that wingless brat to make it in time." Lina walked away in a cold, graceful fashion. . . .

As the clock ticked closer to the twelfth hour, Yuuli began to worry. Finally, as the clock reached the twelfth hour, Yuuli suddenly excused herself, saying that she needed to leave.

"Wait, the ball isn't over yet!" the prince cried out in a hushed whisper.

"I'm sorry, but I must go." She pressed a butterfly kiss on his cheek and hurried out the door. Once safely out, Yuuli took off the pendant and instantly she was transported back to the

cottage. But though she looked all around, she could never again find the crystal.

On the second night, Yuuli went into the woods. This time she was met with a white tiger,

it's icy cerulean blue and green eyes piercing into her soul. And once again, it transformed like Beko, turning into a youth who seemed to be of his fifteenth year.

"I am Yuro, royal guard of Prince Viktor. I will escort you to the ball." He dropped an oval tanzanite pendant on a delicate chain of grape garnet. Yuuli put the necklace on and was once more transported to the ice castle. And again Yuuli danced with the prince.

A third quarter into the eleventh hour, Viktor asked, "Forgive me but you left so quickly yesterday, I don't know your name."

"My name is Yuuli," she said softly, but then quickly added, "Please don't tell anyone. My mother and father think I am at home, my sister must have told them I didn't want to come because they didn't wait for me on the first day."

"Then how did you arrive here?" he asked, confused.

"Your royal guards have met me in the woods and have given me these pendants. Did you not know?" Yuuli questioned. Bewilderment clouded his beautiful light blue-green eyes before realization took over.

"Ah yes, I must thank them." His eyes sparkled with amusement and they continued dancing. Soon enough, the clock chimed, signaling the twelfth hour.

"I must go once again," Yuuli said and pressed a butterfly kiss to the prince's cheek. The prince smiled sadly at her retreating figure.

On the third night, Yuuli went into the woods and was greeted by a fox. This time she heard a word spoken: "Kitsune."

"I am Jacques, royal guard of Prince Viktor. I will escort you to the ball." He dropped a heart-shaped blue topaz pendant on a gold chain. Yuuli put the necklace on and arrived at the castle.

For the last time, Yuuli danced with Viktor. The clock struck the twelfth hour and Yuuli

turned around to leave but the prince grasped her wrist.

"Please, tell where I may find you again!" he pleaded. Yuuli smiled at him affectionately.

"You will find me in the green hills of Yosei where the springs run hot and the snow falls cold. Wingless." Yuuli then smiled sadly as she hurried away.

The next morning, an order was made by the king: to find the maiden of Yosei who had stolen the heart of his son, the maiden who lived where the springs ran hot and the snow fell cold.

"Why was a name not given? Surely the fairy gave her name to Prince Viktor?" Hira pondered, confused.

"Apparently, the fairy did not want her name told," Yuuli said quietly. She finished her meal quickly and headed up to her room. She pried the loose floorboard and took out the necklace she'd worn last. It was the only one that had stayed, though it had lost its magic, for when Yuuli put it on, nothing happened. She sighed and continued on with her day.

Later in the evening, there came a knock upon the door. Tosom opened it and was surprised to see Prince Viktor himself.

"Hello sir, I was directed by your neighbors to your house. They said you and your wife are the only people who have a wingless fairy as a child." He smiled politely, but Tosom could see the hope in his eyes.

"I am sorry Prince Viktor, but our child whom you speak did not wish to attend the ball. She was not there at all." Tosom said sadly. To his puzzlement, the hope in the prince's eye grew and he took out two amulets from his pocket.

"Then may I test something?" Viktor asked.

"Of course!" Tosom said.

"Go, Aisutora, Koguma. Find your friend." Viktor commanded softly. The amulets glowed, sped out the door, and headed for the forest. Viktor ran after them leaving a confused Tosom, now along with Hira, Lina, and Mari.

Viktor ran into the forest, not caring if he got dirty, following the glowing amulets. They led him to a clearing, where he saw a fairy without wings dancing and laughing with a couple of rabbits and birds.

"Yuuli!" he called out, elated. For a moment she looked surprised but eventually gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, my prince, you have found me."

The very next day, they were married.

The End


End file.
